FwPCSS06
is the 6th episode of the season'' Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star, and also the 102nd episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Saki and Mai's families decide to go on a camping trip together and in this time, Saki and Minori are led to believe Mai has a better family. But they soon learn to appreciate their own. '' Summary Saki awakens to see Minori outside. She complains she is bored and brings up how her friends get to go somewhere with their families- but because they own a Bakery they aren't able to leave. Saki offers to bring her along to ''Ash Forest but Minori refuses. It's then their parents call for them and to their surprise, they spot Mai with her family. The four adults begin to converse while Saki and Mai observe the bread nearby. Mai's mom explains that they will be going to Crystal Lake and Mai wanted to invite Saki; who initially declines to avoid disrupting their family trip. But they assure her its fine and they also invited Minori, so they agree after their parents assure them its fine. It's then Saki notices Kazuya isn't there and Mai explains he has practice. As the girls head off for Saki's bedroom their fairies appear, with Choppy wanting to join them and insisting Flappy come too since the lakes are their home. Due to her passionate behavior Flappy gets excited, believing she may be confessing to him and understands his feelings, but he is disappointed to realize it really is only about the lakes. Minori returns to the room and the fairies change back into Commune form. As Saki finishes and she prepares to leave, her father stops and gives them some bread, with Saki's mom reminding him that he has to give an answer about something today. He points out that there isn't a question and that he has already made up his mind, causing Saki some concern as she leaves. Meanwhile, in Dark Fall, Karehan got scolded by Akudaikan again. Goyan also annoyed him by repeating Akudaikan's words. Then Akudaikan decides to give him a final chance. Before they head out to the lake, everyone listens to a lecture from Mai's father, then once he finishes they proclaim it was interesting before heading off. Upon arrival he begins cooking something while Saki compliments him for not only being a College Professor, but a professional speaker and cook. He claims that he could never make the delicious bread her dad makes though, but Saki insists this is only because its what he specializes in. Minori points out that they never get to go anywhere on Sunday, and Mai's mom points out that it takes more than this to be a good dad- they might just take their time with their own dad for granted because he is always there. Mai's dad then says that no matter how many times he gets an offer he always turns them down, choosing to stay true to his beliefs. It's not easy to do, but someday they will understand. The girls run off to play once they are informed Lunch won't be ready for some time yet. Unknown to them, Karehan is watching from a tree. After lunch, the girls decide to go for a boat ride, with Minori riding with Mai's dad, and Saki with Mai. Saki admits to being jealous that Mai has an Astronomy Teacher for a dad, and a mother who gives professional lectures for archaeology at the university. Mai claims that despite how smart her dad is, he's also the type to wear two different socks without a care; then claims she is jealous of Saki because her parents are always home, while hers are usually gone for work. Flappy changes into his Commune form to say that they must treasure their home, causing Mai to ask if something happened to their own, the Land of Fountains. Choppy explains that it was destroyed by Dark Fall, who took six of the seven fountains. Mai asks how they can get them back, so they explain that together they need to combine their powers. Saki and Mai promise to do their best when suddenly they feel something strange. Karehan appears and creates a water wall between the two boats, revealing an Uzaina from sea plants. The girls transform into Pretty Cure as the Uzaina grabs Egret and threw her. Bloom uses her Spirit power to make a boat catch her, then the two head over to a small, nearby island to use Twin Stream Splash and defeat the Uzaina. Everyone returns to the hotel as Minori falls asleep, but when Saki spots the people who work for the hotel she watches as her father is asked to come and work there for them. He refuses though, saying he is happy in the city. They leave for home and Saki is delighted by the news before she happily shouts about how much she loves them as she eats some bread. Major Events Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Karehan *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Daisuke *Hyuuga Saori *Mishou Kouichirou *Mishou Kanako *Korone Trivia Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star